


animula

by cherryknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a dream I had, Fantasy in modern setting, Fluff and Angst, Human Bang Chan, I will add tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but minho is a creature that eats your existence, idk how to describe it, minchan rise, or soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryknow/pseuds/cherryknow
Summary: animula(Latin) -❝ piece of soul ❞Chan lives a perfect life, with an unchanging routine; even if he stresses himself over his work as a producer for one of the biggest company in South Korea.One night changes everything, including the course of his life. Met with guys in tuxedos, teased by all of his coworkers, and driven crazy by his aloof cats... all because of a certain oranged-eye creature that has sarcasm as his main language and undeniably gorgeous body, decided that his body, his human body, is free real estate.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	animula

Chan’s day to day routine goes like this: he wakes up at 6am to cook breakfast, exercise for 30 minutes, and then eat his prepared breakfast. After that, he will get ready to work, wear another set of black hoodie with a black beanie covering his fluffy curly black hair, paired with black shorts and surprisingly white shoes, and wear his set of black eyeglasses (because it makes him look smart or whatever); and set off for the earliest bus. When he gets to the company, he will go to his studio, work on his music he produces, together with a newcomer and an intern. He will probably not rest; unless he was dragged out by his colleagues at, usually 2am. Then he goes home, eats whatever easiest he can find (leftovers of chicken breasts and ramyeons), washes up, and goes to sleep. That has been his routine for the past 5 years he was working as a producer.

Today should be no different than any other day. He clocked out at almost 3am (he was trying to be as silent as possible so as to not get chased out again; unfortunately Kim Seungmin, a young talent in his company, burst open the door, unknowingly there’s still a person inside) and got chased out once again. Not that he’s mad, he’s sure that they are only worried for his health.  _ I’m not really worried about myself, but I really appreciate their gesture.  _

As he was walking to the bus stop, which is around the huge building of his company, he decided to take the shortcut alleyway than where he would usually walk to get to the bus stop. He figures it shouldn’t be that bad; nothing ever happens here anyway (except for a couple of sasaengs, but they’re in front of the building or  _ inside of it _ , which really interrupts everyone’s day.) Besides, he’s getting tired since the rush of adrenaline while working earlier calmed down, and now he needs his rest, peace, and quiet.

Halfway through the dark narrow alley, he sensed that someone was running to him at full speed. He braced himself, just in case he needed to fight whoever that is. However, before he could get ready, they collided and both of them fell to the ground; with Chan cushioning the fall to whoever this person was. Before he can recollect himself, he noticed that this person smells like fresh mint and lemon, kinda refreshing. Both of them tried to get up, Chan brushed his head lightly before he looked up. The first thing he noticed was that this other person had shining bright orange eyes. It was so mesmerizing; he couldn’t look away. Something about their eyes was so captivating, luring him in.

The moment shattered when he heard voices coming from the end of the alleyway he came out of. In an instant, the person in front of him pulled him and ran back the other way, the one going back to the company entrance. Confused, he looked back and saw a bunch of people running after them. When they got out, he widened his eyes in panic for their pursuers, but before he could verbally asked the person on what is going on, the person turned him around and--

_ And crashed their lips to his. _

Taken back, he unconsciously closed his eyes and stumbled back to the ground. After a moment or so, he opened his eyes; his heart was beating so fast, it could implode from his chest. When he looked around, he couldn’t see the person that dragged him and kissed him out of nowhere. Before he could understand what was happening, their pursuers caught up to him and held him up from the ground.

“Where is he?!” the guy in all black tuxedos demanded harshly.

“I don’t know! What is happening?” Chan cried out.

“You should know! He dragged you out here, you must know him!” another guy said, also wearing tuxedos.

“I absolutely have no idea, trust me! That’s the first time we’ve met, it’s just coincidence!” Chan replied, still scared that this petite guy can lift him up to the ground by his neck.

“Then where is he?!” another one demanded once again.

“I told you, I don’t know! Now please let me down, I’ll tell you everything I know!” Chan basically screamed. The three looked at each other, and the guy clutching his neck let him go, and for the third time this night, he fell to the ground.  _ I swear to whatever deity there is, I am about to love the fucking pavement. _

“Now, tell us-”

“Look! We collided in the alleyway, and then he pulled me to run away, whoever that is they are strong, and when we got here, they tackled me and then vanished like a fucking ghost. And then all  _ three _ of you found me on the ground,  _ held _ my neck, and now  _ here. We. Are _ ,” Chan passive-aggressively stated.

The three looked at each other, unsure whether to believe Chan, or what they should do with him, so Chan spoke up once again.

“Whoever you are, I do not  _ know _ or  _ care _ about you. I work as a producer in this company,” he points out the building.

“And if you still need proof, you can go inside and ask for confirmation.”

“That won’t be necessary,” one of them finally said.

“Just forget all of what you have seen,” the second one added.

“And never speak of what happened,” the third one ended. And then in an instant sweep of air, all three of them vanished into the shadows.

Chan being perplexed was an understatement. He ran to his usual path, not risking another thing that can happen in that alleyway ever again. He mindlessly got in a bus straight to his apartment. Without even changing clothes or cleaning up, he hurriedly slumped to his bed and fell asleep; hoping all of this was just one big nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys pls spare me some comments. i need validation
> 
> based on a dream i had a while back. i wrote the prompt,,, and forgot about it until now...
> 
> you can also follow me on [ Twitter ](twitter.com/_cherryknow)


End file.
